Dolls
by Kuroshi1
Summary: Takes place during episode 11 of season 1. While puzzling over Lizzie's disappearance, Ciel is kidnapped. Enjoy!


**Hi again! So, this fic is based off a picture I found on the internet, which can be easily found if you Google Ciel x Drocell. It's the one with Drocell lifting Ciel up with puppet strings. No pairings per se, but it's still worth a read. Takes place during episode 11, right after Elizabeth goes missing. Also, I want to send a huge thank-you to Aishitsuji, my new beta-reader! (Yaaaaaayyyyy!) Enjoy!**

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk, puzzling quietly over the case he was currently working on. Paula had just informed him that Lizzy had gone missing, and then these other girls had also disappeared...this could not be a coincidence. Where had the other girls gone? Had they been kidnapped? If they had been taken, then by whom and for what purpose? One thing he knew for sure, though, was that he had to find Lizzy, and when he did, he would most likely locate the other missing girls. Ciel had become so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the other presence in his room until a shadow fell across his desk and a hand clamped down upon his nose and mouth. A sickly sweet smell assaulted his senses for a moment before his vision blurred and he fell into blackness.

xxx

Sebastian walked down the hallways of the Phantomhive manor, humming merrily to himself. He reached the doors to his Master's study and knocked twice, both raps of which was answered by silence.

"Master? I've brought your afternoon tea." Sebastian called through the door before opening it only to find that his Master's study in complete disarray. Shelves had been knocked over, the large window had been smashed, the case work papers were scattered upon the carpet, and even the desk had been upturned to rest on its side.

"Clearly, someone had been searching for something, but what?"Sebastian mused quietly, studying the now messy study "and more importantly, where is the Young Master?"

xxx

"What a beautiful specimen this one is. I simply cannot wait to make him into a doll. He will be lovelier than all of the other dolls I've made. He has such a delicate frame, very much like porcelain. I must be very careful not to break him accidentally."

Ciel woke to a voice merrily humming a children's tune. He shifted, and the humming instantly fell quiet. He heard footsteps approach him, and a face loomed overhead. The man had spiky orange hair, clear lavender eyes, and a small tattoo upon one cheek. His skin was so smooth that for a moment, Ciel thought he might have been a doll. The man (was it a man? It looked so delicate...) spoke:

"Good. You're awake. I'm glad, we can begin."

Ciel tensed. "Begin what?" The man, misinterpreting his tension, cocked his head to the side, and softly stroked Ciel's cheek.

"Don't worry. You are very beautiful. I promise, I will not mar your perfection. You will be a very beautiful doll."

'What the…doll? This man is going to turn me into a-!?' Ciel began to struggle. "Sebas-"

The hand that had been attempting to provide comfort moved instantly to his mouth, cutting off his voice.

"Shh…my master told me not to let you call for your butler." The male continued, "Now, as I was saying, you will make for a very beautiful doll. The question now…is what to make you out of? Clay is too crude, and iron and steel are much too harsh. You are very delicate, and your eyes reflect a deep pain, as though you might shatter at any moment…

"And so I thought to myself:

Build it up with crystal and glass,

Crystal and glass, Crystal and glass,

Build it up with crystal and glass,

My fair lady~

"Yes, I have decided. I shall build you up with crystal and glass, and you shall be my most prized possession. Unfortunately, it would cause problems for me if you were awake during the procedure, but I promise, I will be very careful. Now, let us proceed. I am sure you are anxious to begin."

A cloth was pressed against Ciel's face, and his vision began to fade once again. As his consciousness slipped, he saw the man bend over him, scalpel in hand, saying:

"My master told me to get rid of the eyes first. Do not worry for soon you will have two new eyes. I can even make them the same pretty blue color. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

xxx

Sebastian was racing along rooftops, following the pull of the contract. Since he couldn't be sure who had kidnapped his Master, this was the most efficient way of tracking him. Suddenly, the mark on Sebastian's hand began to burn with an agonizing pain. This amount of pain could only mean that the mark of the contract was about to be forcibly removed. Sebastian picked up the pace, speeding towards his Master. Nothing could break the contract between them, but still - somebody was gouging his Master's eye out!

The pain in Sebastian's hand increased again, and the demon frowned. From a human's perspective, for a killer to remove the victim's eyes was understandably marked as insane, but to burn them as well? No, whoever had taken his Master had knowledge of the contract, and knew that destroying the mark made tracking impossible. Knowing he had only moments left, Sebastian honed his senses, focusing in on his Master's location for a moment before the pain disappeared and his connection to his Master was severed. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he continued to race along London's rooftops. Of course, the connection could be re-established and, being a demon, he could heal whatever injuries his Master had sustained. For that to happen, though, he still needed to find his Master - alive.

xxx

Sebastian now stood in front of a large, tower-like structure located at the back of a small shop. This had been his Master's last-known location and now that he was here, he could still smell his Master's scent wafting down from the top floor. Deciding to forego the door, Sebastian leapt to the top of the tower and in through the open window. What he saw inside was shocking, even to him.

His Master was barely conscious, bound at the knees by yellow ribbon to keep him from running away, as if that were possible in his current condition. The boy's entire body weight was supported by strings tied around his forearms. A man was sitting behind Ciel, using the string tied around his fingers to manipulate the boy as though he were a puppet.

Ciel's half closed eyes travelled slowly upwards, his head resting on one shoulder, never moving, and eventually, lifeless blue eyes made contact with shocked crimson ones. Pale pink lips trembled, and Ciel spoke.

"Se...bas...tian..." His Master's voice was barely recognizable. Gone was the commanding tone he had come to know so well, replace by a flat monotone, devoid of life or emotion. Sebastian growled his fury, and the man sighed.

"I went through all that trouble to keep you away, and yet here you are." The man sighed again. "And I had wanted to play with him a little longer. I could have kept him for my own. He would have been my most precious doll, too...it's such a pity...How did you manage to find him?"

Sebastian was far too enraged to utter even his traditional, "What kind of butler would I be?" choosing instead to cut the strings supporting his Master and kick the orange-haired man, sending him flying into the nearest wall. He would have killed the man then and there, but he noted with a sharp pang of worry that without the strings to support him, his Master had dropped lifelessly to the ground without so much as a sound. Eager to get his Master home and safely in his own bed, Sebastian delivered one final kick to the man before picking up his Master and jumping out the window to head to the Phantomhive estate.

xxx

Ciel lay in his bed as Sebastian carefully inspected the damage that had been done to his Master. Ciel's skin had been infused with as fine powder consisting of crystal and glass shards which made it shimmer eerily in the moonlight. His eyes had been removed, replaced with two glass balls connected to the optic nerves, the same blue as his one real eye had been. Much of his blood had been drained, as his skin was now a pale hue similar to porcelain. Finally, and the least of Sebastian's worries, the wire that had bound Ciel's arms would likely leave some bruising.

His inspection complete, Sebastian began the long and delicate task of using his demonic powers to restore his Young Master to his normal, delicate self. He worked through the night, eventually completing his task late the next day. His Master rested through the night, and Sebastian found, thankfully, that his Master had little memory of what had transpired. When he woke the next morning, he spoke only of an odd dream in which a man had attempted to turn him into a doll, and Sebastian was more than content to soothe the boy with softly spoken words of:

"It was only a dream, Young Master."

**So? What did you think? Review please, and again, a special thanks to Aishitsuji, not only for beta...ing, is that a word? but for being my first...and only... *death glare to everyone except Aishitsuji* review of Hollow Butler. Anyways, see you next time! I think I may upload that second chapter of "Cats" next...yaoi goodness, mmm...**


End file.
